Blanco y negro
by black widow Hikari
Summary: 6 años han pasado desde la muerte de Naraku, ahora el grupo enfrenta grandes problemas, Seshoumaru y su familia intentan matar a Inuyasha ¿pero por qué? ¿Como llegaron a esta situación? ¿el grupo sigue tan unido como antes? Averigua todo esto desde el final hacia el inicio.
1. capítulo 1

Hola, esta historia es muy especial porque estoy intentando probar diferentes tipos de escritura y quise empezar con el flashback (como saben este muestra un escenario en el pasado como un recuerdo de alguien) pero este no será uno o dos como usualmente escribo, no esta técnica es de adelante para atrás. En resumen les contaré el final y de a pocos les iré revelando el inicio, la idea es que solo en los últimos capítulos puedan entender que pasó.

Como este método es nuevo para mí mis ideas estaban un poco desorganizadas así que decidí primero escribir toda la historia y luego publicarla. Espero que les guste esta historia y no se pierdan con los saltos en el tiempo, traté de guiar con fechas cada fash back pero si se me paso en algunos espero que lo puedan comprender.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro pero la historia aquí es mía.

**IMPORTANTE LEER:**

_Diccionario de nombres:_

Para los personajes que estoy agregando a la historia he elegido un par de nombres que en mi opinión los describen perfectamente.

Seshoumaru: bueno este nombre ya lo conocen y no es un personaje nuevo pero quería explicarlo para que entiendan el nombre de un personaje creado. Seshoumaru significa el asesino perfecto.

Yukimaru: la palabra yuki significa fuerte en japones (ojo no confundir con yuuki que significa nieve) y maru es la terminación para nombre masculino pero también se traduce como perfecto. En resumen su nombre significaría algo como niño (u hombre) fuerte y perfecto.

Akari: significa luz. Esta niña que es una luz y felicidad para las personas que la rodean.

Hasuki: hasu significa flor de loto, se dice que esta flor renace dos veces. Este personaje que sorteará muchas dificultades pero logrará salir airosa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 1

Inuyasha corría pasando por entre los grandes árboles del tupido bosque sin prestar atención a ellos, ahora lo más importante para él era cazar al yokai del que la aldeana les habló y luego obtener la información que quería.

"_Pronto Kikio, pronto estaremos juntos"_ se repetía en su mente como un rictus. Si lo que la niña había dicho era cierto él y Kikio tendrían otra oportunidad. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un aroma en especial fue captado por su nariz… el aroma de su hermano. Al instante un muy enojado gruñido salió del fondo de su garganta y aceleró aún más, dejando muy atrás a sus compañeros los cuales venían todos amontonados en Kirara. Pronto un claro se abrió paso ante él y justo como lo sospechó el lord del oeste lo esperaba en medio con una mirada de repulsión y odio.

-¡Seshoumaru! – Gritó fúrico – ¡Sabía que eras tú! ¿Este es tu nuevo pasatiempo? ¿Atormentar aldeanos? Has caído bajo – mencionó con sorna el híbrido, pero su hermano solo le dedicó una mirada de asco sin prestar atención a sus provocaciones. Inuyasha al notar eso quiso gritar algún improperio pero su nariz lo detuvo, dos aromas de seres muy poderosos se unían al claro rápidamente. Uno de ellos también dejaba salir su poder de tal manera que le hacía sentirse ahogado.

-Así que por fin los notas, mestizo – mencionó con sorna – hoy es el día en que el apellido de mi padre se limpie con tu sangre. Hoy serás eliminado escoria

-¡Ja! Has dicho eso muchas veces Seshoumaru y nunca has podido matarme

-Tu mezcla de sangre afecta tu pensamiento híbrido, para mí fue más satisfactorio en el pasado humillante con la derrota una y otra vez en vez de matarte de frente

-¡Ja! ¿Si? Pues el único humillado fuiste tú cuando perdiste tu asqueroso brazo por mi colmillo de acero – mencionó, pero el gran lord solo rodó sus ojos.

-Esa débil espada no hará tales milagros de nuevo – dijo acomodando su sedoso cabello plateado con su mano izquierda, obviamente burlándose de su hermano al mostrarle que había recuperado su brazo.

Entre los arboles detrás de Seshoumaru ya se asomaban dos figuras, una grande y otra pequeña, por la posición del sol solo se podía observar las siluetas de ambos excepto por sus brillantes ojos dorados los cuales refulgían llenos de odio y deseo de matanza.

-Durante años he esperado por matarte al fin, pero hoy sé que eso ya no me corresponde. Hoy tu muerte será por tus errores pasados – dijo con total odio.

Las figuras por fin emergieron de los arboles colocándose cada una al lado de Seshoumaru. Una de ellas era una hermosa mujer de blancos cabellos atados en una cola alta por un lazo rojo, este permitía q unos mechones salieran del apretado nudo enmarcando su rostro, mientras q su cerquillo dejaba ver una luna azul adornando su frente, sus ojos eran enmarcados por líneas rojas al igual que un rayo en cada mejilla; su atuendo era muy parecido al de Seshoumaru, aunque más estilizado para una dama, este posea mangas tres cuartos que permitían observar pulseras de oro puro en cada muñeca, un ancho obi rojo bordeaba su estrecha cintura y un grueso cordón dorado iba justo encima de este y el hamaka se pegaba a sus piernas hasta unos centímetros por debajo de sus rodillas mostrando en sus tobillos las mismas pulseras que sus manos, en sus caderas reposaban sujetos con una tira blanca dos espadas gemelas en cada lado. El otro en cambio era un niño, tal vez de unos 90cm, él era en todos los sentidos igual a la chica, mismo cabello, mismas marcas, mismo peinado… en realidad las únicas diferencias que tenían era el traje, que era más parecido a Seshoumaru aunque este tenía adornos de hojas en vez de flores y que en sus piernas descansaba a cada lado unos martillos dándole un aspecto muy peligroso.

-Mi compañera desea más que nadie tu muerte – continuó el daiyokai – y eso es lo que le daré – como si la yokai habría estado esperando esas palabras por mucho tiempo apenas él terminó de decirlas se lanzó con ferocidad hacia Inuyasha atacándolo con garras y golpes destrozando de inmediato el haori rojo.

En ese momento una muy exhausta Kirara llegaba al claro. Mientras que Sango bajaba de ella vio que la pelea ya había empezado, intentó ir a ayudar a Inuyasha pero dos profundos gruñidos la detuvieron.

-¡No pueden interrumpir! – Dijo furioso Seshoumaru – esta es su batalla, si se meten mi cachorro los matará antes de que lleguen a ellos. Como si fuera una orden el niño tomó sus martillos de su cinto.

**Flash back**

_Seshoumaru todavía podía recordar el día hace ya cinco años y un par de meses en que entre sus viajes el niño llegó frente a él, lastimado, hambriento y casi moribundo, aunque contrario a lo que pensó el niño no le había rogado por cuidados, no, él le había pedido que lo entrenará, que lo volviera más fuerte para que nadie volviera a lastimarlo, para que no le arrebataran lo que él quería. Seshoumaru no había accedido al ruego del niño en un principio pero este le había atacado y al ver su talento lo había tomado bajo su cuidado entrenándolo hasta casi matarlo._

Hoy casi dos años después, se encontraban en una demostración de poder. El peliplata había conseguido una gran cantidad de demonios de todo tipo, había puesto al niño al centro y les había ordenado atacarlo. _"Si sales vivo tu entrenamiento habrá concluido"_ le había dicho mientras cientos de demonios se lanzaban contra el destruyendo su carne, el pequeño se defendía usando sus martillos pero eran demasiados.

La pelea estaba muy desigual y un charco de sangre se empezaba a formar bajo el niño cuando un yokai tipo ogro se lanzó contra él blandiendo un hacha, el pequeño intentó detenerla cruzando sus martillos frente a su cabeza pero la fuerza del impacto lo envió hacia atrás, sin querer morir el pequeño detuvo su retroceso clavando un martillo en la tierra. Funcionó, a un par de metros del ogro se había logrado levantar y ahora corría contra él, lanzó el mismo martillo contra su rostro, aprovechando que aún tenía tierra en este, cegando al monstruo dándole la oportunidad de lanzarse para una batalla corporal; entre patadas, puñetes, fieras mordidas y zarpazos el ogro se lanzó hacia él con la cara cubierta por sus manos intentando detener el sangrado de sus ojos o lo que quedaba de ellos, el niño sonrió confiado al ver por fin su oportunidad e hizo girar ambos martillos rápidamente antes de clavarlos en el suelo formando un gran cráter que destruyó todo a su alrededor pues de ellos salieron relámpagos azules que mataron todo lo que tocaron.

Los yokai que quedaron vivos intentaron huir de él pero el niño los persiguió hasta que ya no quedó ni uno. La batalla había acabado pero a un precio muy alto, el niño agonizaba en el suelo con varias capas de sangre sobre él; Seshoumaru se acercó con paciencia a él y le ofreció una copa, el pequeño usó lo poco que tenia de energía para arrastrarse ante él y sujetar la copa, tomó ávidamente el líquido en su interior agradeciendo el calor que este le trasmitía a su moribundo cuerpo, aunque ya podía sentir su propia energía intentando sanarlo. El Daiyokai se paró frente a él y le habló.

-Levántate – mencionó con paciencia, el pequeño intentó cumplir su orden pero terminó tropezando, aunque eso no lo detuvo, cinco veces fueron necesarias para que estuviera arriba – levántate y nunca olvides este día – dijo empujando un mechón plateado tras las orejas del niño – celebra tu victoria y regocíjate en ella, mi valiente guerrero, mi fuerte hijo… mi primogénito Yukimaru.

**Fin del Flash Back**

La batalla recién había comenzado pero Inuyasha llevaba todas las de perder, la chica era muy rápida y no parecía tener piedad, golpe tras golpe lo lanzaba de un lado al otro. De hecho, Inuyasha agradecía no tener un estilo de pelea en sí, pues improvisaba en el momento y no podían leer sus movimientos, él sabía que de no ser por eso ya estaría muerto. Un gruñido profundo salió de su garganta mientras esquivaba otro zarpazo aunque este no con tanta suerte pues su haori se tiñó de un rojo oscuro por la sangre que brotaba del largo corte en el pecho producto de su último ataque. Sin duda cuando lo llamaron hace seis semanas no esperaba esto.

**Flash Back**

Inuyasha estaba trepado en lo alto de un árbol comiendo de mala gana una manzana, murmurando entre dientes sobre su última búsqueda fallida, la cual no solo le había hecho perder una gran cantidad de tiempo sino también dinero, dinero que no tenía y que cada día se hacía más difícil de conseguir. Iba a lanzar el corazón de la fruta cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-¡Inuyasha! Baja de ahí – Gritó una voz, el hanyou despotricó sobre la gente que no respetaba su privacidad y sobre lo que le haría antes de dejarse caer una altura de 20 metros frente a quien lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué quieres Miroku? Estoy ocupado – dijo molesto el peliplata.

-Si ya veo – comentó el monje de manera tranquila – no te preocupes, creo que la manzana puede esperar por tu arranque de ira mientras hablo contigo por un rato – mencionó casualmente mientras que el hanyou apretaba sus palmas para calmar su ira. Al verlo enojado el monje se puso serio – nos están llamando, nos necesitan para un exterminio

-No estoy de humor – dijo el híbrido mientras se preparaba para trepar el árbol de nuevo.

-Espera – dijo el monje tomando al otro chico del haori – ofrecen mucho, podríamos vivir bien por un tiempo y sabes que Sango y yo necesitamos el dinero… – empezó pero fue interrumpido por el peliplata.

-No, lo que todos ustedes necesitan es que yo vaya y haga todo el trabajo para alimentar 4 bocas por nada – habló con veneno el hanyou, esta vez el monje apretó las manos – sabes que nosotros también luchamos – dijo entre dientes intentando aguantar su enojo.

-¡Keh! piensa lo que quieras monje – mencionó el hanyou mientras caminaba al bosque. Miroku suspiró antes de intentar algo más.

-Sabría que dirías algo así, pero si no quieres el dinero tal vez te interese la información – mencionó haciendo que el hanyou regresara rápidamente frente a él.

-¿Qué es lo que saben? – dijo sin rodeos.

-La aldeana que vino mencionó algo sobre un territorio sagrado cruzando su aldea se dice que dentro hay un mausoleo que conecta este mundo con el espiritual

-Entonces no tengo que ayudarlos, bordearé la aldea y entraré al mausoleo

-No, el yokai que los aterroriza también vigila el mausoleo, de todas formas tendrías que matarlo para entrar, así que mejor que nos paguen por eso – comentó monje con tranquilidad.

-¿Donde esta esa aldeana? Quiero hablar con ella – dijo impaciente sujetando a Miroku de los brazos.

-Aún está en la aldea, dijo que no se iría hasta que hablara contigo y estuviera segura de que iríamos a ayudarlos – el peliplata no esperó más y corrió hacia aldea siendo seguido por un muy molesto Miroku que había sido dejado hablando solo otra vez.

Al llegar vieron una muy hermosa jovencita de tal vez unos 15 o 14 años, piel de un suave tono rosa que hacía que sus ojos marrones brillaran más, su cabello castaño estaba recogido en un moño bajo que permitía apreciar su sencillo yukata azul. La chica los miró y sonrió mientras ellos se acercaban, pero Inuyasha solo frunció el ceño.

-Un gusto conocerlo señor, por su rostro veo que también le incomoda mi olor. Le pido disculpas por eso. Mi aldea se dedica al cultivo de plantas medicinales y algunas tienen un aroma muy fuerte que se impregna en la ropa – comentó la niña.

-Dime sobre el mausoleo rápido para que acabemos con esto de una vez – habló de mala gana el peliplata. La niña lo miró ofendida y triste, como si le acaban de decir que su mayor héroe es un vil ladrón.

-¿Y no vas a salvar mi aldea? – Preguntó triste.

-Si lo haré – dijo casi por obligación Inuyasha esperando convencerla – pero para eso necesito saber todos los detalles. La chica lo miró incrédula antes de al parecer aceptar su pedido y empezar con su relato.

-Mi aldea es un pequeño lugar donde todos cultivamos alimento y plantas medicinales. Los pocos que nacen con el poder santo son enviados a cuidar el mausoleo que se encuentra tras la aldea. Es un lugar muy sagrado, según cuenta mi abuela las almas usualmente van ahí en busca de perdón pero algunas incluso atraviesan los portones y entran al mundo humano. El deber de todos evitar que esto suceda o se rompería el balance. Pero todo esto cambió cuando un horrible monstruo vino a nuestra aldea y mató a nuestros sacerdotes, rompió los portones y permitió que las almas salieran del lugar.

-¿Pero entonces como no se ha notado la cantidad de seres espirituales que salen? – Preguntó Miroku interesado en la historia de la chica.

-Es porque este ser se los come. Es terrible, uno de los aldeanos vio al alma de su madre ser devorada por ese ogro.

-¿Ogro?

-La verdad eso es lo que creemos que es, nadie que se ha acercado lo suficiente para verlo ha salido vivo. Sabemos que come tanto almas como carne por igual, es enorme y de oscuro con terribles colmillos; pero lo que sí sabemos es que hay un ser más pequeño que lo controla, lo hemos visto montado en su hombro o su cabeza un par de veces.

-Entonces la batalla será más complicada de lo que aparenta. Los ogros en su mayoría tienen un poder colosal pero poca inteligencia, pero si alguien lo domina no será nada fácil.

-Buscamos la ayuda de otros monjes pero perecieron en el intento – mencionó la niña con gran tristeza – estábamos a punto de rendirnos cuando oímos un rumor de un pequeño grupo que se enfrentó al hanyou araña y que habían acabado con él, que fue la mayor amenaza del mundo. Al oír de sus hazañas me enviaron de inmediato a buscarlos – habló con esperanzas – después de todo esto no sería nada para el asesino de Naraku…

-¡Keh! claro. Esa araña merecía que le su lección por meterse en mi camino – relató Inuyasha con soberbia. Miroku lo miró incrédulo pero no dijo nada, no era la primera vez que el hanyou se regodeaba se la muerte se Naraku y no sería la última, además ya se había cansado de intentar callarlo.

-Bien saldremos en un par de horas entonces – habló la niña – mi aldea es lejos y lo mejor es empezar el viaje pronto.

-Espera muchacha ¿y qué hay del mausoleo? – dijo Inuyasha.

-Si es importante para usted señor le dejaremos visitarlo. Otra cosa más, el viaje es largo así que sería mejor que me llamaran por mi nombre, usted y sus amigos me puede llamar Akari, señor Inuyasha.

**Fin del Flash Back**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno eso ni yo me lo esperaba, era muy largo así que tuve que cortarlo más además es mucho para digerir en el primer capítulo. Tenemos muchas preguntas como ¿Quién es esta pareja tan poderosa de Seshoumaru? ¿Qué hay de su cachorro? ¿Qué ha pasado todo este tiempo con el grupo? ¿Y quiénes son estos personajes que silenciosamente se están haciendo un lugar en la historia? No los olviden, porque pronto todos ellos jugaran un papel muy importante.

Hay muchas cosas que irán descubriendo pronto, espero que este fic haya llamado su atención y ahora estén esperando ansiosos el siguiente capítulo, por otra parte si tienen idea de que va, adelante pueden opinar ¿quién sabe? Tal vez ustedes puedan adivinar lo que pasa.


	2. capítulo 2

Buenos días, mis últimos fic los he estado publicado cada 10 días pero dado que ya tengo esté listo publicaré semanalmente.

¿Qué le pareció el capítulo anterior? Tal vez parezca que los personajes están saliéndose un poco de su personalidad pero consideren que ya ha pasado 6 años, y estos no han ido muy bien para muchos, el grupo de Inuyasha está pasando por problemas monetarios y ahora Seshoumaru tiene una familia por la cual preocuparse.

_Previamente, El grupo de Inuyasha va a un exterminio encontrándose con Seshoumaru, su hijo y su compañera; los cuales odian a Inuyasha y buscan matarlo. También se rebela como Yukimaru conoció al daiyokai._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 2**

Akari los había llevado por un largo camino deteniéndolos en varias aldeas para acampar, cosa que Miroku había aprovechado al mencionar alguna que otra "nube de la desgracia". Cuando por fin habían arribado al pueblo de la niña Inuyasha ya estaba harto y había gritado que ya no perdería más el tiempo y se internó en el bosque en el que se ocultaba el ogro y su jefe. Ahora él se arrepentía de no haberse preparado mejor.

Un puñetazo de la yokai envió a Inuyasha contra un árbol. El grupo se movió temeroso al ver esto pero un gruñido del niño llamó su atención de nuevo.

-Yukimaru los matará si siguen moviéndose así – comentó con tranquilidad Seshoumaru mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño completamente orgulloso de él.

Seshoumaru desvío su atención a la pelea, sabia q su hijo podía con los humanos sin problemas, mientras tanto él podía cuidar de la mujer que amaba, casi sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Aquella hermosa mujer que había llegado a su vida de la manera más complicada posible había logrado robar su corazón pero más aún, había asegurado su reinado al permitirle tan grandiosa descendencia pensó mirando a su Yukimaru.

Un casi imperceptible brillo dorado salió de las pulseras de la peliblanca pero nadie se dio cuenta, nadie excepto Seshoumaru, quien frunció el ceño al verlo. Esas pulseras cumplían una muy importante misión y si empezaban a brillar significaba algo muy malo. Él ya la había visto en ese estado y era muy peligroso, si ella no lograba controlarse ahora tendrían que detenerse y escapar. Maldijo al hanyou por la falta de control de su compañera, él la había visto en los momentos que su ira la dominaba y no era algo que deseara repetir.

**Flash Back**

Seshoumaru entró a su habitación donde su compañera descansaba. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y empezó a acariciar sus cabellos notando como las cicatrices se borraban de a pocos gracias a su sangre yokai, cicatrices que ella misma se había causado al intentar controlarse y no dañar a nadie.

Habían estado entrenando. Como lo hacían usualmente hasta que sus pulseras habían empezado a brillar y su bestia yokai se había desatado. En ese momento la peliblanca había intentado escapar para tomar venganza destruyendo todo a su paso, y con el poder que poseía casi lo había conseguido. Había sido necesario que Seshoumaru la dejara inconsciente para calmarla, al menos ella lo había reconocido esta vez y había intentado detenerse.

El yokai acarició sus muñecas las cuales estaban bañadas en sangre seca, las pulseras la habían lastimado al intentar calmarla; él no pudo evitar mirarlas con odio, aunque prefería estas, que él mismo había mandado a hacer hace cuatro años, a las que ella tenía anteriormente, unas horribles pulseras dobles de hierro, una más grande que otra pero ambas al centro de sus muñecas, la segunda caería de no ser por unos monstruosamente grandes clavos que entraban por cuatro agujeros que también tenía la pulsera pequeña y la atravesaban hasta enterrarse en sus muñecas. Sin duda una tortura diaria que casi la había vuelto loca a pesar que solo lo había soportado por un mes.

**Fash back**

Seshoumaru volaba en su nube rápidamente buscando un yokai en especial, ya habían sido 3 largos días de búsqueda incesante en los terrenos más peligrosos pero eso no lo había detenido, ni eso ni los constantes lloriqueos de hambre y cansancio que daba Jaken aferrado a su estola. El yokai estaba a punto de cambiar de dirección otra vez cuando a lo lejos vio lo que parecía una cueva hecha del esqueleto de un insecto gigante, raudamente se dirigió al lugar para encontrar a un viejo yokai forjando una espada mientras lanzaba fuego por su boca, este al verlo se atoró con el fuego y empezó a toser un espeso humo negro.

-Se… Sess… ¡Seshoumaru! – Gritó asustado Totosai – ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya te dije que no te haré una espada – dijo molesto aunque escondido tras su vaca.

-No tengo interés en una de tus débiles espadas. Si colmillo de acero sigue siendo la más fuerte que has hecho, entonces no me sirve

-¡Lo que pasa es que estas celoso! – gritó tentando su suerte, Seshoumaru le dio entonces una aterradora gran sonrisa que puso muy nervioso a Jaken.

-Ay amo bonito sabe que me da mucho miedo cuando sonríe, por favor, por favor enójese de nuevo – dijo Jaken arrodillándose frente a su maestro – ¡Tú, tonto yokai! pide perdón al amo antes de que nos mate – Gritó a Totosai, el cual al ver el peligro se disculpó rápidamente.

-¿Qué… qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó con miedo el herrero al ver que Seshoumaru ya se había calmado y daba su mirada estoica de siempre.

-Que construyas más de esto – Dijo dándole una pulsera de hierro doble. Totosai la sujetó pero la soltó de inmediato dando un grito asustado cuando notó que esta había suprimido sus poderes.

-Seshoumaru ¿qué es esa cosa? – Dijo observándola de lejos – ¿eso es sangre? – agregó al ver tonos rojizos en la pulsera.

-Es un supresor de youki y usado de la manera correcta también es capaz de mantener controlada una bestia yokai.

-¿Supresor?… he oído que antiguamente se usaban en los calabozos más despiadados. No te daré algo para que dañes más a…

-No es para dañar – interrumpió el daiyokai – es para alguien que no controla su bestia yokai, debes hacer una pulsera que no la lastime solo que mantenga su bestia calmada.

-¿Es para una yokai? ¿Es bonita? Tal vez debería venir aquí y yo la ayudaría... – comentó con un gesto pervertido.

-¿Estás loco? – gritó Jaken interrumpiendo – ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de la intención del amo?! – gritó pero ya era muy tarde, los ojos de Seshoumaru ya sangraban en un potente rojo mientras sus marcas se acentuaban; este, veloz como solo él podría ser, ya había atrapado al herrero por el pescuezo y ahora lo estaba aplastando contra una pared.

-Jamás te atrevas a hablar así de la intención de este Seshoumaru no eres digno de si quiera pensar en ella mucho menos de mencionarla, es más si algún día me entero que hablaste de ella te rebanaré la lengua.

Totosai empezó a pedir disculpas y prometer jamás hablar de ella rápidamente mientras aún conservaba aire en sus pulmones. Él sabía que los yokai Inu eran muy celosos con sus compañeras pero cuando aún eran su intención simplemente los celos los cegaban, incluso podían matar a sus amigos si los veían como amenaza.

Al final él le había dado como opción unas pulseras de oro yokai capaces de contener a una bestia yokai, claro que estas reducirían sus poderes pero sin dañarla.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Seshoumaru seguía acariciando su cabello aunque ahora también rozaba delicadamente su rostro cuando la sintió moverse.

-¿Te desperté? – Preguntó el daiyokai, a lo que solo recibió una negación de la chica, esta intentó sentarse y al ver sus esfuerzos el lord rápidamente la ayudó.

-Seshoumaru, ¿algún día podré vivir tranquila? – Preguntó triste – ¿Algún día podré quitarme estas pulseras sin miedo a dañarlos? – Replicó mientras las lágrimas acudían a su rostro.

-Pronto Hasuki, pronto estarás lista y obtendrás tu venganza. Sé que tu bestia yokai se calmará en ese instante y podremos vivir tranquilos

-¿Por qué aún no puedo luchar con él? Soy mucho más fuerte, más preparada y tengo mejores armas

-Pero aún no estas preparada mentalmente, tu odio te ciega, debes aprender a usarlo a tu favor que tu odio sea tu arma contra él, no contra ti – ella hizo un puchero enojado al oírlo pero el solo lo consideró tierno por lo que la abrazó mientras la consolaba.

**Fin del Flash Back**

La pelea seguía con Hasuki la cual ahora había sacado sus espadas dobles para bloquear las garras de sangre con las que Inuyasha intentaba atacarla.

-Hasuki – Mencionó Seshoumaru y la peliblanca se detuvo en seco justo antes de lanzar su ataque, todos vieron esto con extrañeza pero la yokai dio un salto rápido hacia atrás justo donde Seshoumaru y su cachorro estaban. Los tres sabían bien lo que pasaba y tanto el niño como la chica se veían angustiados.

-Seshoumaru por favor – le dijo llorosa Hasuki – prometo controlarme, por favor no me hagas esto, he esperado este día por mucho tiempo...

-Padre no por favor, estamos tan cerca ya, deje que madre lo mate, yo la cuidaré – dijo Yukimaru interviniendo.

-Sabes los riesgos – replicó Seshoumaru.

-Por favor – rogó una vez más Hasuki a lo cual el Daiyokai asistió.

-Solo ten cuidado – pidió con una voz suave a lo cual ella asintió con una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias Sesh, no te voy a fallar. Lo prometo – dijo volviendo al campo de batalla.

A lo lejos el grupo de Inuyasha comentaban entre si intentando adivinar qué había pasado, pues habían hablado tan bajo que solo un oído yokai pudo haber escuchado. Inuyasha tal vez había escuchado uno que otro murmuro pero no más, el hanyou estaba más concentrado en controlar su respiración mientras su cuerpo sanaba muy lentamente sus heridas como para tratar de escuchar. Pero al verla regresar hacia el campo de batalla frunció el ceño, casi inconscientemente llevo su mano a su cinto tentado a sacar a colmillo de acero pero al recordar lo que paso hace 5 años dejó esa idea atrás.

**Flash Back**

_Tras la muerte de Naraku las peleas entre el grupo habían sido más constantes, con la pérdida del objetivo común que los mantenía unidos y con los claros resentimientos anteriores las peleas empezaban a convertirse en pan de cada día. Al morir Naraku una gran cantidad de monstruos había desaparecido con él en pocos meses y la manera de mantenerse era cada vez más difícil._

_Sango había propuesto que se quedaran a vivir en la aldea de la anciana Kaede como usualmente lo hacían en sus épocas de viaje y todos habían aceptado, pero al dejar su vida nómada se dieron cuenta de lo difícil que era mantenerse sin un trabajo en el camino. Los trabajos que había en la aldea eran escasos y no dejaban mucho dinero, además ellos eran luchadores no agricultores, por lo que decidieron que el servicio de exterminio sería lo mejor._

_Al principio el negocio no había ido muy bien y todos, sobretodo el hanyou trabajaban de mala gana por unas cuantas monedas, pero un día el trabajo se les salió de las manos._

Habían ido a una aldea algo lejana y como siempre Inuyasha iba despotricando de un lado a otro, sobre la pérdida de tiempo que era hasta que un insecto gigante los había atacado.

Inuyasha agitaba airado a colmillo de acero buscando acabar al monstruo con un viento cortante pero este lo esquivaba en el aire, haciendo renegar al mestizo.

-¡Inuyasha, ten cuidado! – gritó Miroku al esquivar uno de los truenos del ataque de tensaiga mientras los aldeanos gritaban intentando ponerse a salvo.

-¡Viento cortante! – gritó Inuyasha seguido de una maldición al ver que el yokai lo esquivaba de nuevo, ese monstruo era mucho más débil que Naraku y no podía derrotarlo. Un ataque combinado de Kirara y Sango logró casi arrancarle por completo el ala a lo cual el peliblanco sonrió – ¡Es mío! Viento cortante – gritó seguido de muchos gritos desesperados mientras el yokai caía muerto y a su lado tres cuerpos más.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué hiciste? – gritó Shippou mientras corría junto con los aldeanos hacia una casa destruida donde unos niños habían buscado refugio en medio de la pelea, lamentablemente el ataque de Inuyasha había caído en ese lugar.

-¡No! – Fue el grito desgarrador de una mujer al reconocer a sus hijos – ¡no! ¡Asesinos! – Gritó al grupo – ¡Asesinos! – Gritó más fuerte mientras el pueblo se unía a ella con gritos.

-No, no… no fue mi culpa – dudó Inuyasha – yo… yo solo estaba matando al monstruo

-Ese monstruo solo hizo algunos destrozos en los campos de cultivo. Ustedes son unos asesinos ¡Largo! – Gritó otro aldeano mientras que un anciano lanzaba un palo, pronto los demás le siguieron haciendo huir al grupo.

Al llegar a un claro Tessaiga palpitó unas cuantas veces antes de perder su transformación sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Tessaiga? – Preguntó asustado – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no te transformas?

-Ja – dijo con maldad Shippou – ya no te obedece. Es obvio que no quiere un amo asesino

-Cállate enano – Gritó el mestizo pero sin saber cómo contradecir al zorrito.

-Es cierto – dijo levantando la voz el también – nadie te quiere asesino, lo único que haces es traer muerte y sufrimiento

-Shippou no digas eso – dijo Sango al sentir lastima por el peliplata.

-Es la verdad – dijo mientras se transformaba en una esfera rosa y se alejaba.

-Shippou ¿a dónde vas? – Gritó Sango.

-Con mamá – respondió al irse aguantando las lágrimas. Sango lo observó irse con tristeza, estuvo tentada a seguirlo pero Miroku la detuvo con una mano.

-Lo mejor es dejarlo ir. Sabes que solo la señorita Aome es capaz de calmarlo – mencionó el monje con tristeza – ya lo alcanzaremos en la aldea

Sango aceptó este hecho con resignación, desde su última pelea con la araña el pequeño se había alejado cada vez más del grupo, sobre todo con Inuyasha, prefiriendo quedarse en la aldea con "mamá". Poco sabían en ese momento que el zorrito tenía otra idea que les haría lamentar ese día durante años.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿Cansado ya Inuyasha? – Preguntó con sorna Seshoumaru – ¿no vas a usar a colmillo de acero?

-No lo necesito para vencerla – Gritó molesto pero eso solo causó una sonrisa morbosa de su hermano.

-No me hagas reír, ¿vez las pulseras que usa? Están hechas para reducir sus poderes, lo menos que queríamos era que murieras en el primer golpe, no hubiera sido... hm... satisfactorio. Si sigues así ella te matará, todos sabemos que sin Tessaiga no eres rival para nadie. Ella es 10 veces más fuerte de lo que yo fui última vez que peleamos – mencionó orgulloso. Hace un tiempo habría lastimado su orgullo admitir algo así pero su madre le había dado una gran lección al presentarle a su Hasuki.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno ya vamos avanzando más en la historia, aún no sabemos porque Hasuki odia tanto a Inuyasha pero sabemos cómo ha sufrido por este rencor; también vimos como Inuyasha se ha dejado llevar por su propio ego y ha cometido graves errores; el pobre de Shippou está sufriendo mucho, nadie lo comprende excepto su mamá.


	3. capítulo 3

En primer lugar quiero disculparme, sé que debí haber publicado ayer pero mi cabeza estaba en otro lado, cuando me di cuenta ya había amanecido. Espero que no me vuelva a pasar, de todas maneras gracias por su comprensión.

¿Qué tal? ¿Creen que se está aclarando la situación o los estoy enredando más? Algunos de ustedes supongo que ya están haciendo sus especulaciones y los que no, no se preocupen pronto todo se aclarará.

Gracias a Inariama y Serenity usagi por sus reviews, que bueno que les guste, espero que este capítulo aclare muchas de sus dudas, lamentablemente este es el penúltimo capítulo. Así que todos disfruten mucho porque nos acercamos al gran final.

_Previamente, se supo el porqué de las pulseras de Hasuki, además de porque Tessaiga no funciona y que piensa el grupo sobre esto._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 3**

**Flash Back**

_Seis años atrás Seshoumaru había recibido una llamada de su madre a su palacio la cual había recibido de mala gana pues desde que era un cachorro su relación se había perdido hasta convertirse en frío encuentros cada cierto tiempo._

Al entrar al palacio en las nubes no se detuvo para prestar atención a los sirvientes ni al intrincado diseño del palacio en sí, solo caminó hasta el salón del trono en el cual sabía que su madre estaría esperándolo, y no se equivocó, frente a él una hermosa peliplata ataviada en un bello kimono le esperaba con una sonrisa altanera.

-Seshoumaru, que gusto verte, pensé que te habías olvidado de mi

-Al punto madre – mencionó molesto – que estoy en medio de una cacería

-Ah sí… el famoso hanyou araña, no tengo interés en detener tú "cacería" – mencionó con sorna – pero ya que te tomas la molestia de gastar tu tiempo en esa abominación te exijo que le des un poco de tiempo a tu madre

-No tengo tiempo para esta clase de visitas, si no tienes nada más que decir me retiro – dijo dándose la vuelta.

-¡Espera! ¡No seas insolente cachorro! Aún no he terminado de hablar – Seshoumaru frunció el ceño al verse obligado a permanecer pero no dijo nada, al ver esto Inukimi continuó – años ya han pasado desde que eres apto para dar un heredero a occidente pero te niegas a tomar una compañera

-No estoy interesado en tus damas de la corte sin valor, esas yokai están muy por debajo de mi nivel

-Lo sé cachorro, pero por fin encontré una mujer digna de ti. Es hermosa, inteligente, tiene carácter, es hábil y muy fuerte – Seshoumaru levantó una ceja al oír la descripción.

-¿Cuál es el truco madre? No creo que me hayas hecho venir para una cita, además el trabajo de chaperona no va contigo – respondió causando una pequeña risa en su madre.

-No querido, estas aquí porque necesito tu ayuda; veras ella tiene problemas para dominar su bestia yokai así que pensé que podrías entrenarla, yo misma lo haría pero occidente me tiene muy ocupada

-¿Consideras digna a una descontrolada para ser la compañera de este Seshoumaru? – gritó muy enfadado el peliplata.

-Tranquilo hijo, ella no siempre tuvo esos problemas, pero es una venganza la que le hace perder el control

-No pienso involucrarme con alguien así – mencionó mientras salía del salón.

-Hagamos un trato – dijo sonriente Inukimi deteniendo una vez más a su hijo – ve a verla, pelea con ella, si no te convence hablaré con el consejo para que te den más tiempo para que busques una compañera adecuada... – mencionó mientras captaba cada vez la atención de su hijo – ¡Pero! si ella te vence tendrás que reconsiderar mi propuesta

-Ja como si fuera posible... – empezó el daiyokai pero fue interrumpido.

-No la juzgues aún mi niño, recuerda que yo misma la elegí. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas mi propuesta?

-Hm

-Vamos entonces – mencionó con una sonrisa levantándose de su trono – Esta en el sótano, la mantengo ahí para que no vaya a matar por accidente a uno de los siervos – caminaron entre los pasillos hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba. Al verla Seshoumaru no pudo evitar sorprenderse, la muchacha se encontraba cabizbaja mientras buscaba la manera de romper las cadenas que la sujetaban, eso sin contar las horribles pulseras dobles.

-Madre, acaso ella... – empezó el daiyokai pero fue interrumpido.

-Tranquilo, nada tiene que ver con él, ella es completamente diferente. La encontré mientras el castillo se movía al sureste, había destruido gran parte del terreno así que bajé para matarla, pero cuando vi su intento de calmarse supe que debía darle una oportunidad. Ella te volverá fuerte hijo, créeme. Pero cumpliré mi palabra, eso claro, si logras derrotarla – dijo antes de moverse con rapidez hasta el otro lado del campo, pues la yokai ya se había liberado y ahora iba contra su hijo.

Si Seshoumaru creyó que iba a ser sencillo pronto se dio cuenta de lo contrario, la muchacha se había lanzado a matar, sus garras habían ido contra su armadura y la había hecho pedazos para después comenzar con una serie de golpes y patadas, que aunque logró evitar la mayoría, las que llegaron a él causaron mucho daño. Ni siquiera Tokijin había sido capaz de librarle de la paliza que le dio la muchacha antes que su madre la dejara fuera de combate con un firme golpe detrás del cuello.

Tras un par de días que le tomó al daiyokai para curarse, este tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y arrodillarse frente a su madre.

-Toda mi infancia me pregunté cómo todos parecían temer a mi madre la cual escondía sus poderes y estola en vez de mi padre que mostraba orgulloso cómo su segunda cola empezaba a formarse – comentó Seshoumaru frente a su madre – cuando te pregunté no me quisiste responder y esa fue la última vez que dejé que me entrenaras, prefería a mi padre que me dejaba mostrar todo mi poder en vez de esconderlo – mencionó más para sí pero ella aún le prestó toda su atención – ahora esta chica casi logra matarme, pero usted logró vencerla con un simple golpe, la he juzgado mal madre, quisiera que me mostrara el poder que ha logrado alcanzar y que me permitiera entrenar de nuevo con usted y la chica que ha elegido para mí – dijo con la cabeza baja hasta que sintió las gráciles manos de su madre levantando su rostro, al levantar su vista encontró a su madre llorosa arrodillada frente a él, quiso preguntar el porqué de sus acciones pero fue acallado por un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Por fin, por fin! – Repitió mientras intentaba en vano calmar sus lágrimas – por fin mi pequeño entiendes la prueba que te puse hace ya cientos de años. Será un honor mostrarte mi poder que por tantos años te ocultó – mencionó mientras con un toque youki obligó a su estola a desenrollarse del apretado nudo en que la había tenido, mostrando así cuatro hermosas colas; al ver esto el peliplata no pudo más que caer de rodillas de nuevo, humillado ante su madre.

-Yokai kitsune, inu y neko son capaces de desarrollar colas durante su vida al aumentar su poder. Cada una de ellas representa un tipo de fortaleza: la primera es la de la supervivencia, la consigues cuando puedes vencer tu miedo a la muerte con tu poder – dijo rodeando a su hijo y acariciando su cola – es fácil obtenerla con entrenamiento; la segunda es del dolor, solo cuando dejas atrás tu culpa puedes dominarla, tu padre nunca superó la muerte de los suyos, por ello su cola no terminó de desarrollarse; la tercera es el de la voluntad, llega al superar tus miedos y lograr tus metas, a mí me tomó tiempo pero cuando te dejé a cargo de tu padre a pesar de que temiera que me odiaras pude obtenerla; la cuarta es el amor, irónicamente se nos ha enseñado que no poseemos ese sentimiento, pero el aceptarlo y sentirlo es lo que nos vuelve más fuertes; la quinta es el de la verdad, solo aceptando tu verdadera naturaleza la consigues; la sexta es la unión, confiar en el poder de nuestra manada nos fortalece y a su vez fortalece a la manada y el séptimo es el del pensamiento, no es muy recomendable llegar a este punto pues para obtener este poder debes dejar todo lo que te ata atrás, tu propio ser se convertirá en energía y te unirás a este mundo cómo uno solo. Cómo vez, la fuerza física no es lo único que aumenta nuestro youki, tu padre cometió ese error.

-En aquel tiempo de guerras fue que ustedes se apararearon ¿no es así?

-Sí, mi padre al ver que él desarrollaba una segunda estola creyó que mi matrimonio con el general aseguraría nuestra victoria, pero tu padre no pudo derrotarlos, a cambio mi padre dio su vida.

-Entiendo

-Te cuento esto para que tu no cometas ese error al empezar con tu entrenamiento – comentó Inukimi recibiendo un asentimiento de su hijo – Ella ya está curada y tú también, si has comprendido mis palabras empezaremos mañana al alba – dijo recibiendo una afirmación.

Así entre un exhaustivo entrenamiento y largos periodos de meditación ambos yokai habían desarrollado su segunda cola superando sus sufrimientos, mientras que un sentimiento de amor entre ellos surgía.

**Fin del Flash Back**

El grupo de Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, no había forma de derrotar a alguien tan poderoso; Sango se movió nerviosa sobre Kirara, su educación cómo cazadora de monstruos le había enseñado su límite y esto era de lejos, demasiado para ellos, solo había una oportunidad para salvarse y esa era rogar por piedad.

-Miroku no podemos ayudarle – susurró al monje – sabes que estar aquí es en vano, quien sabe si después que lo maten no vendrán por nosotros

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos? – Preguntó algo sorprendido, la cazadora siempre había puesto al grupo por encima de la lógica.

-¿No lo escuchaste? Es imposible derrotarlos, ni siquiera todos juntos, sea lo que sea el problema que tienen con Inuyasha no podemos dejarnos arrastrar por ello, tenemos motivos para regresar, por favor – rogó ya desesperada.

-Pero…

-Por favor – pidió esta vez enojada mientras lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos – me lo debes, sabes que cuando Naraku murió te pedí que fuéramos a vivir a mi aldea, reconstruirla, empezar de nuevo, pero te negaste, te negaste por él – agregó con ira – ¿y qué ha hecho él por nosotros todo este tiempo? No pienso morir por alguien como él, ahora decide ¿te quedas aquí o vienes con nosotros? – Miroku bajó la cabeza avergonzado, ella tenía razón, Inuyasha solo los había tratado mal estos seis años, ya no había motivo para que se quedaran juntos, los cinco podrían empezar una vida por su cuenta, así que asintió.

-Señor Seshoumaru – habló llamando la atención del resto de personas, mientras que el peliplata lo venía con una mirada analítica, era obvio que él había escuchado su conversación así que no habría que entrar en detalles – la pelea que tenga su pareja con Inuyasha es solo con él, no tenemos nada que ver, por lo que le pedimos que nos deje ir – él lo miró casi sin interés hasta que su mirada se desvió a su hijo.

-Que se vayan – dijo en pequeño peliplata mirándolos como si fueran insectos – jamás se han hecho responsables por lo que pasa frente a ellos, son ratas cobardes acostumbrados a correr – explicó a su padre mientras que los humanos apretaban los puños y mordían sus labios evitando decir algo que los lleve a su muerte, el yokai asintió y volteó al monje.

-Mi hijo no tiene interés en matarlos, se pueden marchar

-Gracias – dijo el monje dando una reverencia antes que Sango hiciera girar a Kirara para alejarse

-¡Oigan! ¡Vuelvan cobardes! – Gritó Inuyasha pero sus supuestos amigos no regresaron.

-Ja todos te dejan, justo lo que mereces – se burló Hasuki mientras movía sus garras por entre sus mechones blancos – un ser tan repugnante cómo tú no merece que nadie lo ame, solo mereces odio y repugnancia – dijo mientras lo atacaba con sus espadas, un brillo morado eléctrico salió de ellas antes de tomar forma de dragón y atacar al hanyou, este cayó varios metros lejos con grandes heridas.

Hasuki camino con tranquilidad al cuerpo caído, sabía que no estaba muerto, pero casi lo logra, se había dejado llevar y había soltado un ataque muy fuerte, de hecho el hanyou solo estaba vivo de milagro. Una pequeña pulsación llenó el ambiente llamando la atención de la peliplata, iba a avanzar un paso más cuando otra pulsación vino seguida de muchas más y un cambio de aroma, Inuyasha había sido controlado por su bestia.

-Has perdido el control – informó Hasuki y casi cómo respuesta un enloquecido Inuyasha empezó a levantarse – tu sangre aún pide luchar una última vez antes de tu muerte, bien, te daré el gusto – dijo mientras ponía una cuchilla frente a ella y la otra atrás levantadas ambas en una posición de pelea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras que con Kirara el grupo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, Sango a pesar de arrepentirse de sus acciones estaba triste, ella se había unido al grupo al perder a su familia, Aome la había aceptado y tratado como una hermana enseñándole también a tratarlos como tal y ahora ella había dejado atrás a uno de ellos. Miroku por otra parte se encontraba pensativo, muchas cosas habían pasado en esos días, demasiadas piezas de un rompecabezas que no sabía cómo armar.

-Esa chica… – susurró notando algo por fin, Sango volteó a verlo preguntándole a que se refería – Esa chica, la que vino a la aldea ¿viste su piel? – Sango de inmediato se enojó _"¿Acaso su esposo ahora presumiría sus conquistas con ella?"_ él notó su enfado por lo que continuó – No es lo que piensas, me refiero a que la niña no tenía ninguna cicatriz o imperfección

-¿Y qué? – preguntó Sango sin entender.

-Es una aldeana pero no tiene ninguna herida, aun en princesas es raro ver algo así – esta vez la castaña entendió.

-¡Estaba mintiendo! – Concluyó, el monje asintió – ¿pero entonces por que tenía ese olor?

-Trataba de esconder su verdadero aroma, con un aroma tan penetrante Inuyasha no trataría de olerla de nuevo

-¡Seshoumaru planeó todo esto! Su pareja quería matar a Inuyasha por eso contrató a esa chica para atraernos a un lugar donde nadie nos apoyaría – Comprendió Sango.

-Sí pero eso no explica a la chica ¿por qué una joven tan cuidada fingiría ser una simple aldeana para atraer a Inuyasha?

-Tal vez le deba algo…

-No lo creo, Seshoumaru no se junta con humanos, la única a la que le permitido mantenerse cerca ha sido…

-¡Rin! – Gritaron ambos notando por fin las similitudes de la niña.

-Han pasado 6 años, es normal que creciera – explicó Sango – ahora es toda una señorita y por lo visto Seshoumaru la sigue cuidando como su hija

-Seguro todos la tratan como una princesa... y cuando su padre le pidió que un favor era obvio que no se negaría

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó la exterminadora.

-Él ha planeado esto muy bien, aun sabiendo sobre Rin nada podemos hacer, viste a la yokai y al niño, ambos son muy poderosos solo iríamos a morir – Sango asintió tristemente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un manantial una joven de cabellos castaños terminaba su baño cuando oyó una voz que la llamaba.

-¡Rin! – Gritaba el sapo buscando a la chica, esta levantó su mano llamando su atención.

-Por aquí señor Jaken – llamó la niña.

-Rin que bueno que te encuentro – dijo el sapito recuperando el aliento – te alejaste muy rápido, estaba preocupado

-Lo siento – dijo agachando la cabeza – solo quería quitarme este olor, se cuánto les molesta

-Bueno al menos ya no apestas – ironizó el Kappa ganándose un puchero de la chica – Tu madre ya está luchando con el hibrido, debemos unirnos a ellos y apoyarla – esta vez Rin bajo la mirada triste.

-Como quisiera que mamá por fin dejara ese odio que tiene, no es la venganza lo que la liberará sino el perdón…

-Te has vuelto muy sabia con la edad – alabó el sapito.

-Es porque tengo a muchos buenos ejemplos a mi lado – le dijo con una sonrisa amable, el sapito la miró tímido aunque feliz, quien diría que aquella niña que odiaba al inicio se ganaría su corazón haciéndola quererla como la hija que nunca tuvo, aunque ese honor era de Seshoumaru, pero él se conformaba con ser su guía.

-Bueno vamos de una vez, traje tu ropa – dijo poniendo un hermoso Kimono de batalla parecido al de Hasuki solo que en tono rosa pastel con un patrón de flores cayendo.

La joven salió del agua aprovechando que el sapito se había girado para darle privacidad, se cambió rápidamente y esperó a sus guardias que se acercaban a velocidad.

-Akari-sama – dijeron unos hermanos gemelos inclinándose ante la chica y ofreciéndole una pulsera cada uno, ambos se veían extremadamente cansados e incomodos por lo que la joven les quitó las pulseras rápidamente.

-Muchas gracias chicos – dijo Rin mientras los veía recuperarse rápidamente una vez que dejaron de tocar las pulseras – Iré con mi familia, pueden regresar al castillo y descansar, estaré bien – ambos asintieron y la vieron alejarse a una gran velocidad superior a la de muchos yokai.

-Es increíble como la princesa soporta tal cantidad de energía todos los días con tranquilidad – comentó el yokai.

-Las pulseras contienen los youki de Seshoumaru-sama y Hasuki-sama, solo sus hijos pueden aguantar tal nivel – respondió su hermano.

-Rin se ha vuelto muy fuerte desde que la conocí – opinó Jaken – ya está lista para la ceremonia donde se convertirá en hija de Seshoumaru-sama y Hasuki-sama, apuesto que será una yokai hermosa, el cabello blanco y los ojos dorados le quedaran muy bien, seguro los demás Lores mandaran a sus hijos para buscar comprometerlos con una de las herederas de oeste

-Es cierto, usted conoce a Akari-sama desde que era una niña ¿verdad? – Preguntó el guardia recibiendo una afirmación por parte del Kappa – ¿es por eso que aun la llama por su nombre de humana?

-La llamo así porque aún no ha pasado el ritual, aunque sé que lo hará sin ningún problema quiero que recuerde quien fue el máximo tiempo posible

-¿Por qué? – preguntaron los gemelos.

-Porque será su lado humano lo que logré arreglar este problema – susurró mirando hacia donde la niña se había ido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Quién sabía que Akari era Rin? Todos estos años ella ha estado entrenando para pasar una ceremonia y convertirse legítimamente en la hija de Seshoumaru, si recuerdan bien esta ceremonia ya se mencionó con anterioridad.

¿Qué tal Hasuki? ¿E Inukimi? Ambas son súper fuertes, mucho más que Seshoumaru, por lo que vemos Inuyasha no lo tendrá fácil.


	4. capítulo 4

Y llegamos al último capítulo, es una pena, quisiera escribir más de este fic pero la verdad me encantó el final y aumentar ya rompería con mi idea de ir de adelante hacia atrás, además tengo otros dos fics del anime que estoy escribiendo y espero publicarlos muy pronto.

Mariacosta espero que este capítulo responda tu pregunta jeje y para Serenity usagi espero que te guste y que te emocione mucho este gran final.

Ahora sin más, disfruten del capítulo, hasta pronto. Ah y por cierto si en algún momento mientras van leyendo dudan del final no lo hagan y sigan adelante, se llevarán una sorpresa.

_Previamente, vimos a la madre de Seshoumaru presentarle a Hasuki, a pesar que ella es más fuerte que el daiyokai, Inukimi la supera por mucho. El grupo dejó a Inuyasha y mientras se van descubren que la identidad Akari es Rin, aunque no saben cuánto se ha fortalecido con los años._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 4**

Una vez en la aldea Miroku y Sango fueron a su cabaña a empacar sus cosas y la de sus gemelas, querían irse lo más pronto posible, por lo que llevarían solo lo esencial, total, la aldea de Sango tenía muchas cosas usables en él. Una vez que estuvieron listos recogieron a sus hijas de la casa en las que las dejaron y con una Kirara más descansada partieron. No querían estar en la aldea si es que de milagro Inuyasha lograba volver.

Iban saliendo cuando Sango se detuvo frente a una tumba bellamente adornada, la cual a pesar de los años aún tenía varios ramos de flores en su ofrenda.

-Como lo siento Aome – dijo Sango entre lágrimas tocando la lápida – hice todo lo que pude para mantenernos juntos pero ahora tengo una familia, debo pensar en ellos primero

-¿Mami por qué lloras? – preguntaron las gemelas de 4 años jalando el kimono de Sango.

-No es nada niñas, solo me estaba despidiendo de su tía Aome, a donde vamos es lejos así que ya no volveremos a visitarla – explicó Sango limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Como nos hubiera gustado conocer a la tía Aome – se quejaron las niñas con miradas tristes.

-A nosotros también – explicó Miroku tomando las manos de sus hijas – la señorita Aome fue una persona excepcional que logró juntarnos a pesar de nuestras diferencias, ninguno de nosotros lo hubiéramos logrado sin ella. Es una pena que ya no esté con nosotros, despídanse niñas

-Adiós tía Aome – dijeron ambas inclinándose ante la lápida – adiós primo Shippou – dijeron a la tumba que estaba al lado.

Ambos padres se estremecieron ante el recuerdo del zorrito y mentalmente se lamentaron no haberlo detenido ese día, después de todo era a él quien más le había chocado la muerte de la Miko y una tumba donde llorar no había sido suficiente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el campo de batalla Hasuki ya tenía a Inuyasha en el suelo, demasiado débil para huir este había regresado a su forma Hanyou y ahora esperaba su muerte, la peliblanca estaba dispuesta a acabarlo cuando sintió el reatsu de su hija acercarse.

-¡Madre! – dijo la joven cuando llegó a su lado, Inuyasha en su miseria logró reconocerla.

-La aldeana… – logró balbucear el Hanyou, mas esta lo ignoró.

-Madre, ya has vencido, tu fuerza es muy superior; ahora deja ese rencor atrás – pidió Rin tomando las manos de la peliblanca.

-Akari… sabes qué debo hacerlo, quiero una vida tranquila con ustedes y no puedo si me descontrolo – explicó acariciando la mejilla de su hija.

-Tu eres mejor que esto madre, tu puedes superar todo este rencor, es solo ese veneno que corre aun por tus venas lo que te hace actuar así – pidió Rin.

-Akari no interrumpas a nuestra madre – pidió Yukimaru acercándose – tu sabes que él merece la muerte, ya no lo defiendas

-No lo defiendo hermanito, al contrario, se lo mucho que te lastimó; a ti, a mamá y papá pero ya no podemos seguir así, este rencor los ha consumido por 6 años, es tiempo de dejar todo atrás – volteó a su madre y le rogó con la mirada, esta se movió incomoda sin saber que hacer – piénsalo, tú no actuarias así si aún fueras Aome-sama – su familia frunció sus ceños, le habían prohibido que usara sus nombres antiguos frente al Hanyou pero ella lo había hecho de todos modos.

-¿Aome? – Preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido – No… no es cierto, Aome está muerta, Naraku la mató – Aome dio una risonada dolida.

-¿Eso crees Inuyasha? – Preguntó acercándose a él – ¿Así es como te has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo? ¿Así mentiste a mis amigos y a mi hijo? – Yukimaru gruño con odio – sabía que no aceptarías tus errores

**Flash Back**

Hace seis años atrás, el grupo había estado luchando contra Naraku, la araña había hecho otra transformación y tras él los restos de los cuerpos usados burbujeaban en una masa negra llena de energías negativas. Con su nuevo poder este había logrado dejar inconsciente a todo el grupo excepto a Inuyasha y Aome, quien se negaba a abandonar a sus amigos, iban a perder y lo sabían pero todo empeoró cuando un olor a tierra llegó.

-Kikio… – susurró Inuyasha afectado como siempre por su antiguo amor.

-Yo seré quien mate a Naraku, vete Inuyasha, esta no es tu pelea – dijo con frialdad la mujer.

-Lo derrotaremos juntos – ofreció el peliblanco cegado por la sacerdotisa, mas esta negó.

-Onigumo es mi responsabilidad, yo le daré muerte y luego haré lo mismo contigo – dijo llena de odio, ya no era ni una pisca de lo que fue en el pasado, ahora solo sabía odiar y matar. El Hanyou parecida dolido pero aun así no se alejó haciendo sufrir aún más a la Miko del futuro.

-Pobre Inuyasha, siempre en medio de dos amores – ironizó la araña atrapándolas con sus tentáculos – déjame ayudarte – dijo tirándolas a ambas al abismo tras él, donde los restos de su cuerpo aún se negaban a morir.

Ambas chicas gritaron su nombre, el peliblanco miró al abismo con indecisión ignorando al Hanyou araña alejarse con la perla completa, no sabía que hacer hasta que Kikio lo llamó una vez más, entonces es saltó y atrapó a la no-muerta y llevándola con seguridad en sus brazos ignorando a la otra chica que lo veía con lágrimas en los ojos.

Aome sabía que él escogería a Kikio, sabía muy bien que la salvaría a ella a pesar que esta no era su antiguo amor, solo un poco de huesos y un alma maldita; pero lo que más le dolió fue que en ningún momento intentó salvarla a ella a pesar de que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para atraparlas juntas, incluso pudo llevar Kikio a un lugar a salvo y volver por ella pero no lo hizo. No le interesó todo lo que ella había sacrificado por él, no le importó que su familia le esperara al otro lado del pozo rezando por que todo saliera bien, no, él solo estaba interesado en Kikio.

Entonces Aome tomó una decisión, se sintió caer en aquella masa y hundirse hasta el fondo, quiso salir por su cuenta pero los restos de Yokai, al sentir un cuerpo disponible, empezaron a adentrarse en ella mezclándose y transformándola en una especie de yokai, para ella fueron días de agonía mientras cada parte de esa mezcla se forzaba dentro de su cuerpo destruyendo su pureza como Miko, negándole no solo la salida, sino también el poder gritar por ayuda.

Un par de horas después Sango, Miroku y Shippou lograban despertarse, Kikio ya se había ido culpando a Inuyasha por la escapada de Naraku sin siquiera agradecerle por salvarle la vida y ahora el Hanyou miraba el suelo abatido al lamentar su decisión.

-¿Mamá? – Preguntó Shippou al no ver a Aome con ellos – ¿Dónde está mi mamá? – preguntó a Inuyasha, los demás también los miraron interrogantes.

-Naraku… Naraku la mató – respondió Inuyasha mientras exclamaciones de dolor salían de todos los presentes.

-No… no puede ser ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! – gritó Shippou buscándola a los alrededores ignorando que esta seguía entre la mezcla de cuerpos, el zorrito alzó su nariz intentando buscarla por su aroma cuando captó un olor – ¡¿Qué hacia Kikio aquí?! – gritó enojado sabiendo que ella tenía la culpa.

-Vino a ayudarnos a derrotar a Naraku – defendió el ojimiel.

-¡Mientes! – Gritó Shippou – su olor esta entremezclado con el de Naraku, ella ha estado con él – Inuyasha negó enojado y golpeó al niño a pesar que su nariz le había dicho lo mismo pero su corazón se negó a aceptar la verdad – ¡Ella es una traidora! ¡Mi mamá está muerta por su culpa! – Gritó bañado en lágrimas.

Inuyasha lo golpeó aún más fuerte mientras defendía a la no-muerta, los dos adultos lo detuvieron e intentaron convencer al joven que se detuviera y aceptara la realidad pero él los miró dolido.

-¿Cómo le creen? Saben que él y su indecisión fue lo mató a mi mamá – rogó Shippou pero los adultos negaron.

-No estábamos consientes Shippou, si Inuyasha dice que pasó así, es porque eso sucedió – dijo Miroku, él sabía que habían huecos en la historia del Hanyou pero eso no cambiaba las cosas, su amiga estaba muerta y no podían hacer nada.

-¡No! ¡Yo lo no creo! Me niego a aceptarlo – gritó el pequeño transformándose en una esfera rosa y alejándose, él buscaría todo el día a su madre y al no encontrarla decidiría buscar a los culpables, pero primero debía hacerse fuerte, por lo que decidió quedarse con el grupo un tiempo más.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Juré venganza ese día y ahora por fin la cobraré – dijo Aome acercándose a él.

-No, no es cierto Aome está muerta, tu ni te pareces a ella ni mucho menos tienes su olor – gritó Inuyasha arrastrándose intentando alejarse.

-Claro que no me parezco – explicó Aome – cuando por fin logré salir de ese conjunto de cuerpos me veía diferente y olía diferente, había cambiado, casi había tomado una forma parecida a las extensiones de Naraku, cuando lo supe quise asesinarme a mí misma pero nada daba resultado. En mi locura Inukimi-sama me rescató y me llevó a su palacio, ella cuidó de mí y me protegió hasta que llegó Seshoumaru, él me entrenó y me enseñó a controlarme

-¡Estas mintiendo! – gritó Inuyasha.

-No lo hago – negó con tranquilidad Hasuki – Seshoumaru me enamoró con sus cuidados y acepté ser su compañera; con un ritual y nuestro apareamiento logré obtener una forma Inu y conseguí una nueva identidad, ahora soy Hasuki, Lady del oeste, compañera de Lord Seshoumaru y madre de los herederos Akari y Yukimaru, o como tú los conoces Rin y Shippou – esta vez el peliblanco volteó a ver al niño.

-Shippou está muerto, huyó de la aldea y jamás regresó – dijo Inuyasha, mientras Yukimaru se acercaba negando con la cabeza.

-Jamás morí, quise entrenar para volverme más fuerte y matar a los asesinos de mi madre pero con ustedes no lo iba a conseguir así que me fui

**Flash Back**

Un par de meses después de la muerte de su mamá, Inuyasha había matado a esos niños solo por usar una técnica irracionalmente y Shippou ya no pudo soportarlo más, sabía que él también tenía la culpa de la muerte de su madre pero no podía probarlo y si lo atacaba solo conseguiría que lo mate. Por lo que se fue buscando entrenarse a sí mismo.

Luchó contra muchos adversarios pero su energía aún era poca, hasta que su ser agonizante sintió la energía de Seshoumaru cerca; si había alguien que podía fortalecerlo lo suficiente como para derrotarlo era el daiyokai, por lo que se posó frente a él y le rogó que lo entrenara.

-Por favor Seshoumaru-sama, se lo suplico, entréneme para vengar la muerte de mi madre Aome – pidió arrodillado ante el peliplata, sin embargo este se negó, se siguió rogando pero este no cambiaba de opinión así que harto de su negativa lo atacó, pero estaba tan débil que fue derrotado fácilmente.

-Levántate niño – pidió Seshoumaru – dices que Inuyasha mató a la Miko – él asintió mientras se levantaba a duras penas – te entrenaré pero antes responde ¿A quién eres leal?

-Fui y Seré siempre leal a mi madre Aome

-¿Incluso por encima de tus padres reales? – preguntó levantando una ceja al ver al niño dar una sonrisa melancólica.

-Pude comunicarme con mis padres una última vez cuando la piel de mi padre me salvó, le dije que Aome sería mi nueva mamá y ellos aceptaron, no los traiciono al llamarla madre a ella

-Y si tu madre estaría viva… ¿aun te vengarías?

-Mi venganza no es solo por su muerte, es por todo lo que ha sufrido, pero me detendría si ella me lo pidiera – el daiyokai asintió.

-Vamos – dijo caminando a su palacio, el saber uno del otro era lo que Shippou y Aome necesitaban para pasar los entrenamientos que tenía pensado para ellos, y con un poco de esfuerzo tal vez no solo obtendría una compañera sino también a su primer heredero.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Cuando supe que mi madre estaba viva me sentí tan feliz, siendo ella una yokai tendríamos todo el tiempo del mundo; hasta que lo noté… ¡Ella aun sufría por tus idioteces! – Gritó Shippou lleno de ira – Ella misma me contó como a solo un mes de su transformación en su descontrol logró escapar del palacio y al encontrarse con Naraku lo destrozó junto con su muerta viviente

-Kikio… – murmuró entre lágrimas el Hanyou, pues el recordaba cómo había sufrido cuando encontró el cuerpo de su amante destruido junto al de la araña, él había creído que ambos se habían asesinado al matar al otro pero ahora sabía la verdad.

-Aun así tuviste el descaro de llevarte toda la gloria por la muerte de ese hanyou y llorar por tu amante… eres patético – dijo con ira Shippou tomando sus martillos.

-Mamá, este odio está consumiéndonos a todos, por favor piénsalo – pidió Akari con lágrimas en los ojos.

Aome miró a sus hijos, ambos sufrían por su decisión, incluso cuando Rin se lo había dicho muchas veces ella nunca había escuchado; tan cegada estaba por su venganza que había llevado a su querida familia a esto; miró a Inuyasha aun tirado en el suelo mirándola sorprendida, asesinarlo no le devolvería su antigua vida ni abriría el poso, solo la rebajaría a su nivel. Dio un profundo suspiro antes de acariciar la mejilla de su hija limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Has crecido tan rápido mi pequeña – murmuró con cariño – a veces olvido que ya eres una señorita capaz de dar su opinión incluso en temas difíciles. Tienes razón mi niña, con matarlo no gano nada, pero con el perdón si – dijo abrazándola, Shippou se unió de inmediato y posteriormente Seshoumaru – nos has dañado mucho Inuyasha, ya sea tu intención o no me dañaste pero ya no será así, yo decido seguir mi vida, olvidarme de ti y todo lo que causaste; es tiempo de ser feliz, tengo una familia que amo y me aman, no hay tiempo para rencores, así que te perdono Inuyasha… adiós

Tomando la mano de cada uno de sus hijos Aome empezó a caminar, sintió a Shippou dan una última mirada al peliblanco antes de soltar su ira, saber que él también dejo todo su odio la relajó más, había hecho lo correcto.

-Vamos a casa – dijo Seshoumaru mirando a su familia con cariño – Rin esta lista para su ritual, hoy ella nos mostró el camino correcto, estoy orgulloso de ti hija – dijo abrazándola – de todos ustedes – son todos muy valientes – dijo mientras juntos se perdían entre los árboles, sin duda hacia una nueva vida, una llena de color y no solo entre "blanco y negro".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Buuu se acabó, espero que todos lo hayan disfrutado y que todos los flash black no los marearan, supongo que con este capítulo todo quedó claro pero igual les daré una pequeña cronología.

_Hace 6 años atrás Aome "muere" por culpa de Inuyasha y Naraku; días después, Inukimi la lleva a su palacio y se la presenta a Seshoumaru; al siguiente mes ella logra escapar y mata a Naraku, es entonces cuando al ver el daño que causaban sus pulseras Seshoumaru manda a construir unas nuevas para ella. Tras par de meses, Inuyasha mata a los niños de la aldea y Shippou huye; al cumplir un año de la "muerte" de Aome, Miroku y Sango se casan y medio año después Aome logra pasar su entrenamiento y se vuelve compañera de Seshoumaru. Al siguiente año nacen las gemelas, Shippou controla sus poderes y pasa el ritual. Hace solo un año Aome se descontrola una vez más y le ruega a su familia que la dejen pelear, 10 meses después ellos aceptan y tras dos semanas de planeación atacan a Inuyasha en el claro._

Vaya, increíblemente resumí 4 capítulos en un párrafo jeje, ahora si espero que no quede dudas. Muchas gracias por leer y a Inariama, Serenity usagi y mariacosta por sus reviews.


End file.
